


Abandon ship

by Blossomdriver



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Persona 5 Protagonist Has Bad Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: On a night where Akira can't sleep, his brain starts reminding him of home.It spirals from there
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Abandon ship

Akira sighs as he rolls onto his side for what feels like the 30th time that night. No matter how much he struggled the teenager could not find rest.

Morgana was asleep, curled up on the ledge of the window. The slow rise and fall of his back made him envious. Wishing that he could find himself in such peaceful rest as the other. 

Eventually, he gives up and lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the attic. 

His heart _ached._

He thinks about home - a dangerous path to follow. Getting reminded of a cold and hostile household. Where his parents barely gave him a second glance on a good day. And a lash out and berating on another.

Tears start forming at the corner of his eyes. Trying to blink them away before any fell. He doesn’t want to wake up Morgana, he doesn’t want anyone to know about what goes on in his head. What awful things he carries with himself. 

He’s learned to keep as silent and out of view. A place where it’s safer.

The one time he breaks it and looks where he is now.

He still remembers the look on his parent's faces after hearing about the assault charges.

How quick they were quick to send him off. Not _once_ during his stay in Tokyo have his parents even dared to call him. Not a simple check in to see how he was doing. Akira thinks if his parents are happy that he was out of their hair.

Akira's lips start to quiver as he shuts his eyes close. While hands are quick to cover over his mouth as he can’t hold it back any longer and starts to weep.

He hates this feeling of vulnerability. Even if no one is watching him - not knowing he is crying in the middle of the night. The sign of weakness plagues him.

When all his tears have dried up. Leaving him quietly gasping for a breath, a headache growing strong behind his eyes. He just lays there, feeling worse than he was before. 

Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to explain myself its 2 am and ive been feeling not okay
> 
> edit: so this was gonna be a multi chapter fic but i dont have the energy for it so its now just a one shot


End file.
